Parting regrets
by Killing perfection's lover
Summary: She doesn't feel, or at least she thinks she doesn't, until 'that' incident. Now she's not so sure. Meeting new people, lying, killing, that's all she's ever known. She had never thought of the choices she could have made, until him.


(Author's rambles: I'm just pissing you guys off with making story after story, aren't I? I know it's annoying my sister. xD BUT, after watching Darker than Black, I NEEDED to write this. And guess what? CROSSOVER! First ever crossver for DTBxIY 3)

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or Inuyasha

Chapter 1

In her memories, there is a boy. He's like any other teenager, average in interests and looks. He likes soccer and video games, with typical brown eyes and hair. He's a bit on the short side with a slightly tan complexion.

From every angle, he is plain. But however average he may be, there is something special about him.

His name's Souta.

Souta lives on a shrine, in a small family of three. There is him, his mom, and his grandpa. His father is dead. The thought bothers her a little, but then that peculiar emotion -whatever it may be- is soon wiped away.

Everyone but Souta is nameless to her.

OoO

She can taste the dense moisture in the air, feel the chill of night, and hum of insects. Behind her, she senses their approach. She is outnumbered seven to one. There is no fear, just calm acceptance of the situation.

"Kagome Kagome," She begins, exhaling softly, "the bird in the cage, when will you come out?" She feels the small vibrations of the ground beneath her shifting, the spark of fire encircling her but it does little to deter the melody she has begun, "In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped."

They assume that she is unaware of their presence, a fatal flaw on their part and she seizes the chance. Before they know it, her body has begun to glow a soft blue, and her eyes become crimson.

Seconds pass. She watches the stars fall.

"Who stands behind you right now?"

OoO

The child before her is crying. He sobs because his sister won't get up. She's been still for two days now.

"Mama. Papa." He whimpers to himself, fisting the material of her shirt in bunches.

Kagome crouches to the ground, blinking. She takes in doe-like eyes, round with childish innocence, sun kissed skin, and curly brown hair. His body is thin and starved, obvious from the shirt he is practically swimming in. She wonders how his body even manages to support his sickly weight. It looks like it would snap at any moment.

But what puzzles her the most is the obvious emotion he displays at the death of his family, which is confusing in itself. He cries in 'sadness', but does she know that emotion? No.

She silently observes, feeling neither pity nor sympathy for the boy. It stays like this, until one of the older kids manage enough courage to pull him away. They know what she is.

Kagome watched him go.

OoO

Souta liked to play soccer. The kids here like to play it too. She can recall having played it before as well. She knows it makes people happy, whatever that is, but they like that particular emotion.

It takes awhile but she finally procures a soccer ball. It is old but still useable. And when she sees their eyes light up and smiles, she wonders.

When she sees his smile, she accepts.

OoO

Kiho.

That is his name. Kiho means fog in the African language. She thinks it's appropriate because even if he is happy or sad, she can't read him. He is like the fog, because he weaves his way around her and everyone else, saturating the area.

He gives her the chills -like on a cold rainy day- and is unwanted by her, because he makes her think entirely too much.

His name is perfect.

OoO

Kiho approaches her one day.

"Hello." He says.

Words die in her mouth.

"I'm Kiho."

For once, her brain can't seem to come up with a response and so she stares stupidly at him. He gives a timid smile and proceeds to babble nonsense on things she cares nothing for. It becomes easy to tune him out when-

"What's your name?"

Her stomach drops and she thinks she's gonna hurl. She's never thrown up on anyone before, let alone a kid, due to this nausea.. How would that go?

As she contemplates, Kiho realizes something. He really likes this person, however odd she may appear.

"Kikyo." She finally says. How odd, the name flowing from her lips of their own accord.

"Ooh that's a nice name!" He grins, trying it out a few times. With each gleeful pronunciation, she begins to feel uneasy.

That name...

OoO

"Kikyo! Hey Kikyo!" He calls, waving happily.

"Yes?"

Kiho leaves his circle of friends, ignoring their concerned looks and hushed voices. They don't know Kikyo like he does and so they can't say the things they do.

When he finally reaches her, she gives him that same impassive stare but it doesn't matter.

Kikyo is warm, despite that cool manner around her. She is like the sun because they way her gaze penetrates everyone around him, gives him a sense of security. It reminds him of his older sister, maybe that's why he likes her so much.

"Want to go to the river with us? It rained a lot."

She needs more water for her canteen, well that's what she thinks, and agrees.

OoO

Her memory of Souta is shaky at best.

The few months she has been here, she has learned little of him. Why does that annoy her?

"Haha!"

She tilts her head to the side, watching the kids splash in the water and feels her lips curl downwards. The current was fast...

She locks onto Kiho, who is hesitant to go in, shying away from the deep end. Well, at least he has some common sense.

"Come on!" One of the kids urge, pulling him forward. He quickly shakes his head, "No I'm fine here."

"Kiho, you scaredy cat." She teases and Kagome blinks.

OoO

_"What're you doing?" She can hear a voice say, questioning._

_"Buyo is in the well house again." Souta says, standing close by the door, peering in._

_"Well, go get him."_

_"What? No way!" He exclaims, "It's dark in there."_

_"Are you scared?" They tease, and half heartdly try to push him in._

_"N-No." He stutters, pushing back. "Why don't you get him." He accuses._

_"Fine I will." And then they go in, not at all fazed. "Buyo! Where are you?"_

_"Did you find him?" He calls from the stairs._

_"No. Come on, help me look."_

_"I-I'm good up here."_

_They sigh, shrouded in darkness, "You're such a scaredy cat, you know?"_

_"Shut up!"_

OoO

When she comes back to herself, someone is shaking her urgently.

"Kikyo! Kikyo, help!" It's one of the smaller kids, smaller than Kiho himself, and he's looking up at her fearfully.

"Kiho fell in!" He cries. From where she's standing, she can see him being carried away by the rapids.

"Save him!"

She and the child run to the bank.

"Hurry!"

But she leaves him there, jogging along the river.

"What're you doing?!" Another screams.

Kiho is bobbing back and forth, sometimes going under, gasping for breath. He looks pained, desperate, coughing out the water.

"K-Kikyo!" He coughs out, eyes shut.

She stops short, "I'm not Kikyo."

"Kikyo...!" He can't hear her over the rushing waters.

"Sayanora." She says in her native tongue.

"KIKYO!"

This is a good thing, she surmises. Maybe now, she'll stop thinking so much.

Once Kiho is gone.

He looks at her suddenly, and cries one last time, "Big sister!"

OoO

_"Big sis!" Souta smiles, wrapping his arms around her. He receives a head lock, and even as he flails around in annoyance, she can tell he is immensely happy._

_"How long are you going to be back?"_

_"Three days, max." _

_"That long? Cool! There's this new video game I've been dying to try, but its multi player." He sulks but brightens, "We can play it together!"_

OoO

'This is stupid,' she thinks. 'What are you doing?' She questions. 'Stop.' But she's swimming and Kiho has gone underwater.

OoO

"My name isn't Kikyo," She tells him, when he stirs. He's feverish, that much she knows. Maybe he won't remember this when he recovers. Who knows?

All she wants is to stop being called Kikyo.

"It's Kagome." It flows so naturally from her lips, and Kiho feels she's become even warmer now.

OoO

"Kagome, there!" He points and she immediately jumps to the nearest branch, making her way up. She slices the fruit and is beside him in record time, already cutting them into eatable pieces.

"Anything else?"

He takes a bite, letting loose an exclamation of delight. Afterwards, he goes quiet. She waits.

"Do you think we can get some for the others to?"

"Whatever you want."

He gives her a smile then but it falters when she pauses, seemingly hesitant, before giving in.

She raises her hand, and pats his head.

OoO

Kiho knows Kagome has certain things to do as an adult, but he doesn't know what they are. He knows she came because of the war that's going on now, but he doesn't know what role she plays.

And he's always a bit scared when she leaves. She says she'll come back but it still bothers him. It scares him even more when she leaves at night, when she think he's asleep.

She never says good-bye though, and he cherishes the thought.

But today is different.

Kagome patted his head. The emotion he felt then was overwhelming. He should've felt happy, should've felt joy, but all he felt was terror.

Kagome had never done that before. She had always been distant, her answer short and straight to the point. So for her to initiate physical contact was shocking.

Would she leave him? Alone? He was barely getting by before but since Kagome had come, life had been easier. She gave him food, provided him with clothes and warmth.

If she were to go, she'd take that warmth with her.

OoO

"Are you alright?"

He feels like he was just punched in the gut, "F-Fine."

She's unconvinced and kneels beside him, that same penetrating stare directed at him, "You're lying."

"I'm not!" He defends, looking away. "Just tired."

She's quiet -thinking- and just when he thinks he's gotten away with it, she picks him up.

"K-Kagome?" He squeaks. She continues to walk with him in her arms and he realizes she's taking him home. That's the last place he wants to be.

"I'm okay! Really, I'll be fine!"

She sets him down, tucking the blankets around him. "No!" He cries. She pauses in question and he hurriedly continues, "I mean, the sun's barely setting!" He's panicking, trying to think of an excuse. Anything, as long as it keeps Kagome here.

"Kiho."

He freezes.

"Kiho," She repeats, "Sleep."

"I...I can't."

"Why?" She asks.

'Because you'll leave.' He thinks, tears beginning to leak out of his eyes. 'No no stop crying!' He shuts his eyes, 'Don't cry.'

Kagome pauses, she isn't sure what to do. She's never quelled a crying kid before. So she does what she's seen so far, from the women of the village. "It'll be okay." She soothes, gently ruffling his hair. At her touch, his eyes go wide, unable to take it. Her kindness, her warmth, they're all so gentle, and he can't live without her.

"Don't go." He weeps, reaching for her weakly. "Don't leave me."

She's never thought of that before. To realize it is surprising, and she voices her thoughts, "I...won't leave." Her arms encircle him awkwardly, she pulls him closer, resting his head on her lap. "I'll stay."

He dampens her clothing but she doesn't mind. She recalls the time she saved him -and although he doesn't know it- she held him close like this, to stave of the coldness.

"You will?" He asks hesitantly, hiccuping now and then.

To reassure him, she threads her hands through his hair -like the mothers do- and nods quietly, "Yeah."

His eyes are drooping downwards before he knows it and his breath evens out.

OoO

'It was only a matter of time before they found this place,' She thought. She had frequented it regularly, and now she curses her stupidity.

Around her, they fall to the ground unmoving. She doesn't bat an eye, this means nothing to her. She weaves and twirls, graceful evading their attacks. How easy could it get?

"Pathetic." She murmurs, eyes glowing.

'Don't disturb this place.'

OoO

When he wakes, he's alone again. He panics, looking around wildly. Her things are here, she hasn't left, but why wasn't _she_ here?

Through the cracks in the walk, pink light trickles in. Like a beacon, shooting up into the sky, lighting the area up. He's out the door.

"Kagome Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out?"

He knows that voice.

"In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped."

He begins to run. Hurry. Hurry to her.

"Who stands behind you right now?"

Why does she sound so sad?

"Kagome!" He calls, breaking through the foilage.

OoO

He's not supposed to be here.

"What're you doing?!" She hisses, hurriedly glancing around.

"You weren't there when I woke up. Ka-"

"Don't say that name!"

He flinches in surprise.

"It's Kikyo now." She's running to him before she knows it, "You need to leave."

"I don't understand." Why is she pushing him away? "Where do you go when it's night? Why can't I go with you?" He persists, "Who are you?" He feels like she's drifting away from him, just like that time before she saved him.

'Why don't you trust me?'

"What's your real name?"

Almost there, she pants. Almost there.

"Kuh..!" He releases a strangled cry. To her horror, he's being painted red. His eyes are wide, but she feels hers are wider.

Her mouth opens, "KIHO!"

She catches him before he hits the ground. 'No no no.' She repeats over and over, shaking him. "Wake up. Kiho wake up!"

Her eyes glow, and then they're surrounded by pink light. 'How pretty.' He thinks, 'The same light from before.'

"Is your name really Kagome?"

She doesn't get why he's asking her this at such a time but she complies anyway, "Yes." Her hands are shaky, "Kagome Higurashi."

"I...I wanted to stay with you forever." He murmurs, silver tears streaming downwards. "I thought we could be a family."

She can't bear to look at his muddied eyes and pulls him closer, glowing purple, "Kiho."

He sighs sweetly. That's the third time she's called his name. 'So warm.' He wants to snuggle closer and sleep in her arms. Kagome knows what's happening, and she trembles.

"...I love you Kagome." He mumbles, eyes lowering. She releases a shuddering breath, tightening her hold on him, "I know."

Did she really? Maybe. All she knows is that Kiho had always brightened when around her, and that he always seemed to put her first.

She herself, had wanted to give him what he needed, whatever the request.

Was that love?

"I...I will miss you." She replies, unsure.

To Kiho, that's enough.

He closes his eyes, and like before, whispers her name, "Kagome."

When he goes limp in her arms, the world has died in her eyes.

"Kiho." His name has become a mantra to her, "Kiho."All she is aware of is the chatter of birds and insects, her own gasping, and his silence.

Her barrier drops, and she sits there, with him still in her arms.

She sits there even as they close in on her.

"Wake up."

She showers the area in her pink light, "Kiho." They don't understand her ability, as they're enveloped in warmth.

"Kiho."

And then the screaming begins.

"Kagome Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out? In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands behind you right now?"

Looking up at the sky, as the pink fades, she sees the shower of stars rain down.

Her eyes shimmer lightly, "Kiho, I love you."

OoO

"Pai! Pai! Are you alright?"

She turns to the sound of her name, the water's reflection the sky. Finally, she gives in, her vision darkening slightly.

"Brother." She sinks to the floor, the sensation of free falling is relaxing. He catches her anyway, "The stars are falling." That couldn't have been her, the numbers would've been off if she'd done it.

"So many today..." She murmurs, looking up into darkened irises, 'Who is in such pain?''

Sleep is a welcome reprieve, because it's the time she and Hei have together uninterrupted. And it's the time she allows herself to feel, because there's no logical thinking to be done when around Hei, or in her dreams.

She feels for the stars falling.

End of chapter 1

(Author's rambles: Just so you guys know, Kiho is my OC. He plays a minor role in the story, I felt I needed him to open Kagome up. And yes Kagome is a contractor, and her obesiance is the song of Kagome Kagome. It's cliché but I felt it was dark enough to use.)

Ja Ne,

Killing Perfection's lover


End file.
